Donald Duck
Donald Duck is the Royal Court magician of Disney Castle. He is very loyal to Mickey and Minnie, and very skilled with magic. Donald has also served as a companion...and friend...of Sora. The only problem with Donald, though, is that he has trouble controlling his temper. He is voiced by Tony Anselmo. Best Friends: Mickey, Sora, Goofy, Blue Rivals: The Shadowness Worst Enemies: Xemnas, Pete The B Team Storyline The Grand Summer Season Trek The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Donald with Goofy serves as a mentor and guardian for David, Abigail, and Olivia as they become the Protectors of the Multi-Universe. Ultimate Story 4: Kingdom Come Along with Goofy, he's one of Sora's closest allies as they battle the Heartless while they also look for their master, Mickey, in Traverse Town. He, too, joins up with Fox, Falco, Krystal, Misty, the Jedi, and the Benders during the war. Allies and enemies Allies: Mickey, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Protoman, Blue, Magneto, Bartok, Jiminy Cricket, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Aleu, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, the Alpha Team, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, the B Team Enemies: Organization XIII, Pete, Disney Villains, Vilgax, Discord, Vilgax's Allegiance Powers * Berserk - boosts attack power when HP is critical. * MP Haste - increases rate of MP restoration. * MP Rage - restores MP when attacked. * Second Chance - ensures 1 HP is retained after being hit with a critical attack. * Treasure Magnet - attracts HP, MP and Munny balls. * Second Wind - Donald recovers from KO quickly. * Jackpot - Donald receives more HP, MP and Munny balls from enemies who drop them. * Lucky Strike - increases the chance of an enemy dropping a rare item. * Cheer - increases Summon's MP gauge. * Fantasia - the Limit, Comet, becomes available. Donald casts colorful fireworks. * Flare Force - the Limit, Duck Flare, becomes available. Donald launches many rockets. Gallery donald angry.jpg donald cute.jpg donald ha.gif donald pose.jpg donald ready attack.jpg donald steamed.jpg donald wow.png donald sleeping.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Royalty Category:Birds Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Black and White Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Animals Category:Partner Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Staff Users Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Wizards Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tony Anselmo Category:The New Alpha Team Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Members of S.T.A.R. Labs Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters hailing from the Ducktales Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Quack Pack Universe Category:Breakout Characters Category:Descendants Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Don Cheadle Category:Trios Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Clarence Nash Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sam Kwasman Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daniel Ross Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Leslie Denison Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Russi Taylor Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777